


愛、こんなの初めて (Feeling Love like this is my first time)

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: He really just wanted to give him summer vacation without expecting anything in return…





	愛、こんなの初めて (Feeling Love like this is my first time)

_'Finally, this day is here…'_ he thought but somehow this thought didn’t calm him down the way he hoped it would. No, on the contrary, it just made him more anxious. Later when he watched the footage of that morning, he was amazed he could speak so fluently at all. That must have been thanked to the 15 or so years of practice in the industry cause all he could remember how his mind was a mess; how his heart tried to beat out of his chest; how his stomach twisted with fear. Fear to mess this up; to make an even bigger fool of himself than what everybody already thought he was… Right in front of _him_, on top of that!  
“Yo!” Aiba raised his hand to salute grinning as Sho entered the car with an uneasy, embarrassed expression on his face. Then turned back to the camera after his band mate slid into the seat in front of him. “So, today’s guest is Sakurai Sho-san! Yay!” he said cheering and clapping laughing though he couldn’t _not_ see the face Sho was making at this announcement _‘Iya da!’_ He prayed it was just due to his embarrassment and not for the thought of having to spend the whole day alone with him. After all, he spent a lot of work, time, and thought on creating this day. He saw how worn out Sho became recently, the too much work and the lack of sleep started to show on his face. Aiba hoped with all his heart that a summer vacation-like day would help him relax at least a little. Also… he had to admit he had an ulterior motive as well.  
He simply wanted a date with Sho.  
Not that it would be a _real_ date, but he knew this was the closest he’d ever get to that wish of his, so he was more than eager to jump on board with the idea when the management approached him.  
Finally the introduction part was over, the staff members left the camping car and they took off to Chiba.  
“Ne, let’s do that!” Sho proposed, squinting his eyes at his band mate.  
Aiba blinked back at him confused, having no idea what the rapper was hinting. Then as always, his mouth ran away with him before his head could catch up with it, let alone stop whatever wanted to come out of it.  
“Love talk?” he asked, regretting immediately hearing Sho’s answer.  
“Iya da!” the rapper said without as much as a second of hesitation.  
Aiba forced out a laughter at this reaction. After all these years together, he knew already that the newscaster was a very private person. Especially when it came to his love life. But he couldn’t suppress the feeling of _wanting_ to know. Though it might’ve hurt him more…  
At the same time, Sho was regarding his band mate warily. Fearing that the younger singer would press the topic for the sake of the fans, knowing he couldn’t actually tell the truth, yet doubted he’d be able to come up with any acceptable excuse, not in his current situation…  
A half relieved sigh escaped his plump lips when in the end Aiba brought up their toughest jobs.

“Come on, Sho-kun, we arrived!” Aiba said excited as they exited the car. “Come on, it’s just a short walk” he added with a dizzying smile urging the older singer to follow him.  
Aiba felt his nerves return as they got closer to the first surprise. _'Will he like it? I really hope he will'_ he thought constantly, and did his best to hide his insecurities behind his usual bright smile and chatty attitude.  
“Ah! I’m really happy! Kai daisuki!” the rapper cried out when he spotted their destination and repeated the same again and again as a broken recorded while they settled at the table. “How did you know?” he asked amazed.  
For the first time that day, Aiba felt honest relief and laughed happily with the older Arashi member.  
“We’ve been together for 14-15 years, so of course I can tell” he said. _‘If it’s you, I notice everything’_ he wanted to add but of course he couldn’t.  
“You're thinking that I understand so much about you, right?” he couldn’t help but ask teasing when he noticed that the delighted, touched expression had not left Sho’s face ever since they arrived.  
“Yeah, I am” Sho admitted. “My heart is skipping a beat”  
Aiba almost choked on his food at hearing this. _‘Mine too’_ he though. He quickly stood up from the table, feeling the need to move around before he did something really, _really_ stupid in front of the whole filming crew. Also he needed to slip back to his MC role which was really hard when Sho sat next to him, moaning delighted with every bite he took.  
“Today’s Aiba Masaki is kinda different” Sho mused aloud.  
And again, Aiba’s heart skipped a beat.

Later when he thought about it, the easiest part of the day was when they fooled around on the beach. He was really used to playing sports he barely knew, therefore failed and was laughed at because of that. It also helped that Sho failed just as much. But despite all the failures, Sho seemed to be really enjoying himself and that made Aiba happy. Especially when Sho accidentally called him by his first name…  
But of course, his relief turned out to be untimely. His confidence disappeared soon after stepping into the kitchen to cook Sho. (“You’re hungry, right?” “You can really tell, huh?”) His brother promised that it was an easy dish so he didn’t think to practice it since he taught it to him – nor he had the time for that.  
_‘You usually cook like this at home? That’s quite unexpected…’_ Sho’s words still rang in his ears as he padding around in the kitchen, doing his best not to disappoint Sho after hearing that comment…  
“What I feel today is the feeling of a guy who goes on a date in which the girl already thought out and planned everything for me” Sho said with a shy smile, stealing a sideways glance of the younger singer next to him. “I’m enjoying it so much. I think I wouldn’t want to go home”  
Aiba quickly raised his beer glass to his lips to hide his burning cheeks. He couldn’t decide whether to be offended that he practically called a girl or simply be happy that Sho enjoyed himself so much. Then before he noticed, their conversation drifted from future’s dream to sensitive topics like having kids and getting married. He heard the forced edge in Sho’s laughter but his mind couldn’t come up with the idea to change the topic or turn it back to the original question, so he just kept babbling about how he’d announce his marriage to the other members of Arashi. _‘As if that would ever happen…’_  
“You have any goals for the next 5 years?” Sho asked, as expected he could keep his inner reporter on bay for so long.  
“I don’t really set any goals for myself” the younger singer tried to shrug off the question but it was hard to do so when Sho was looking at him with that intense stare, with a slight frown like he’s really want to know the answer and understand it. So he tried his best to explain how he felt that focusing on one goal would make him unable to see things around him, make him too engrossed in chasing that goal and eventually he would rather mess up things for everybody. But he did with staring at his plate of tasteless pasta instead of raising his eyes to meet Sho’s. Like this he couldn’t see the gentle, thoughtful expression that appeared on the rapper’s face…

“This is the place I want you to see” ‘_It’s also my favorite spot by the way…_’ he added in his head. “You can take off the eye mask now. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!”  
Aiba felt his heart would burst out of his chest at Sho’s amazed cry. But then soon felt blush creeping up his neck when the rapper acted all embarrassed and less than enthusiastic about his whole ‘let’s listen to a song together’ idea. But as expected from a pro he was, he went with it. Though he still laughed at him for choosing their anniversary song, ‘5x10’. _‘Gomen, Sho-chan, I really wanted you to know how I feel but I’m a coward and this is most I could do…’_ Aiba thought sadly yet as always, did his best to cover it up with a breathy laughter. _‘It’s okay, Masaki, it’s almost over. You can do it! Just don’t start crying now…’ _

_“Is there anything else you’d like to add, Aiba-san?” the producer asked during their last meeting._  
_Aiba quickly read the list of activities they planned so far for the “Arashi no otoko futari tabi” special. ‘Oh my God! It’s too date-like! He’ll get suspicious for sure!’ he thought panicking. ‘Come on, Masaki, think about something!’_  
_“Ah! Let’s do a falling pit! At the last scene!” he said quickly. “He’ll be really surprised for sure. It will be soooo much fun! And sure he’d never seen fireworks from a pit, right?” he explained enthusiastically to the crew._  
_“Oh, Ii nee!” the producer nodded with a wide smile. He’d expected something like this. After all it wasn’t his first time working with Arashi._  
_‘Gomen, Sho-chan!’ Aiba apologized in his head, knowing very well they all hated these kind of surprises…_

“Ah, it’s over finally….” Aiba mumbled under his breath as he closed the door of his apartment.  
It was past midnight when they were back to Tokyo and had been dropped off at their respective apartments.  
“I really hope Sho-chan enjoyed at least some part of today”  
_‘You made me think about a lot’_  
“I wonder what it was…” he mumbled as he toed off his shoes and headed to his bedroom after dropping his bad to the living couch. He really wanted nothing else than crawl into bed and sleep as much as he could before he had to wake up to face another day. Today ended up being more than he bargained for, an actual emotional roller coaster… But before he could as much as stripping off his shirt, the doorbell rang.  
“What the…?” he mumbled confused as he shuffled to the door. It wasn’t your usual visiting hour after all.  
“Sho-chan? What are you doing here?” he asked with wide eyes when he found his band mate on his doorstep.  
“We have to talk, Aiba-chan” the rapper said seriously.  
“Talk?” he asked back confused, following Sho to the living room. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. After all, no good conversation could start with such an opening.  
“Yeah. Care to tell me what today was about?” Sho asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Today?... Well, the producer-san though it would be good to…” Aiba started but Sho cut in rather sharply:  
“That’s not what I asked and you know it. I want to know what _your_ aim was” he said. It was hard to keep up his stern act when the younger singer looked that cute, blinking at him all confused. He really didn’t like to do this with Aiba now when he must be dead tired but he knew it was now or never. Aiba was simply too good at building up his armor of all breathy laughter and dazzling smiles, not to be a burden for others in any way. Therefore, Sho ahd to push this now. _‘Come on, Masaki! Tell me! Tell me it wasn’t only my imagination…’ _Sho never tried to deny - for himself at least - that Aiba was special for him. Despite everybody being close to each other within Arashi, he always felt closer to Aiba than to the other members. He was always drawn to him. They were complete opposites - while he was a work-acholic and over-focused, the younger man was floating and spontaneous;while he was serious, the other singer was a living ray of sunshine and happiness - and like this, Sho always thought they kind of fit like puzzle pieces. Yet today... today he saw a totally different side of Aiba and it made something snap inside him. Made him realize his true feelings for the first time...  
“I… I just wanted to give you summer vacation?...” the tallest Arashi member offered as a weak explanation, wincing slightly at how lame it sounded. “Cause Sho-chan always works a lot…” he mumbled blushing deeply.  
“Really? Was that all?” Sho asked stepping closed to him, his hope feeding on how Aiba’s face reddened, how he avoided to look into his eyes.  
“Y…yeah….” Aiba breathed out backing away from Sho, not trusting himself in such close proximity of his forever crush.  
“Then tell me one more thing… How could you plan so much of my favorites? Some of it I know I never even mentioned to anybody, I’m sure of that…” slowly a smirk started to tug on the rapper’s lips. His suspicion was pretty much confirmed by Aiba’s body language, but he wanted him to admit it aloud. Also, he blushed so prettily under his teasing.  
“Cause I always watched Sho-chan…” Aiba whispered.  
Then immediately slapped his hand over his lips when he realized what he did, but it was too late. He tried to back away more from the other Arashi member but his back already met the wall and he had no way to escape the rapper’s intense stare so just stared back at him with wide eyes.  
“Is that so?”  
Sho couldn’t hold back his smirk anymore. Putting his palm on the wall next to Aiba’s head, he raised his other hand to remove the younger’s palm from those pouty lips.  
“That’s good then ‘cause I’ve been watching Masaki too….” he whispered as he leant in to finally, _finally_ kiss those lips that were tempting him for so long.  
Aiba couldn’t help but mewl weakly as their lips met. _‘It must be a dream. You’re dreaming, Masaki. Please, don’t wake me up…’ _Trying to press closer the warm body cornering him into the wall, his hands raised on their own to fist into Sho’s shirt. Soft moan formed in the back of his throat when he felt the rapper pull away. He wanted to chase after those plush lips but a firm hand on his face kept him in place.  
Sho chuckled softly, his breath fanning over Aiba’s wet lips, making him shiver deliciously. The rapper’s eyes darkened visibly as he drank in the tempting sight in front of him. Aiba’s eyes closed, lips wet and slightly parted, panting breath escaping him and that frantic pulse he felt under his fingers… His Masaki surpassed even his widest dreams…  
“It’s not a dream, Masaki” he said. Aiba’s eyes snapped open – when did he even close them? – and widened comically. Did he just say that out aloud? “I’ll prove you how much it is _not_ a dream…” Sho promised on that dangerous, sexy voice of his as he took Aiba’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom…


End file.
